The Witch And The Young Boy
by NareseeAdamson
Summary: The apocalypse has begun. And it was up to the four survivors... who had a young boy that was forced to come along with them, who also knew better than kids. However, things went to hell, and it was up to the child to keep moving on, with a unlikely friend who he will be forced to bond with... More like... What they both don't know, is that they both will be "Fire-Forged Friends."


_**WARNING!: I do not own Left 4 Dead, The Witch, as well as Left 4 Dead 2. They're owned by Valve. I only own what's mine.**_

 _Introduction_

* * *

The young boy in the green shirt, blue pants and red shoes had been inside the hospital, more likely, the Mercy hospital. He had been stuck there for God knows how long. His hair was black, and it was short, as well as a little messy... His skin is white, of course. He's been inside the hospital for what, about 3 weeks? 6 weeks? 10 weeks? Nobody knows, even he doesn't know... He once used to be with a group of survivors, 4 of them, exactly.

An old man who's a soldier, able to handle a thing or two with the firearms. William Overbeck, more likely to be called _Bill_ , as the old man preferred.

A biker, complaining about every single thing and even putting "I hate" before putting up what he hates after these two words, which seems to unamuse the young boy at first upon meeting at the rooftop of the apartment, but started to amuse him as they slowly progress. Francis was the name of the biker.

A manager, very overly-optimistic, that the young boy wouldn't be too optimistic to think such a thing that humanity will bounce right back to where it once was. The young boy, and the manager were both optimistic. The only difference between the two, is that the kid's a bit mature enough that he wouldn't think such a thing that they are unstoppable. The manager, as we all know of him as Louis, however, was _way_ optimistic, even more so than the boy. But they get along well, like friends they are.

And... a teenager girl. The only female part of the group, which seems to like the boy, more than most people in the group. She seems to be more likely a sister to him... The only person the boy could share the pain of losing parents with. And Zoey, the teen girl was the one who was able to understand his pain of losing parents, as well as the boy would understand her's. Sure, their way of losing their own family may be different, but that doesn't change the fact that they understood each other.

All four of the survivors took care of the young kid, who knew he isn't mature enough to see what they are allowed to see... Well, maybe in Zoey's case, forced to see. The boy, known as Naresee as we all know of now, knew he's only a kid and kids shouldn't see things that adults can see. Those that are older than him knew that as well. But he was forced to see it, and it was not by the four of them. No. It was this apocalypse's fault that _the boy_ was forced to see. But he knew better. Better than how he looked.

...Hopefully for Zoey and Naresee, they both want to confess on how they feel to each other like as if they were family, even if not related... On how close they are together... On how understanding they are to each other, even though they have a bit of misunderstanding...

...Unfortunately for both her and the boy, that oppourtunity has been ripped away, thanks to the Tank wrecking havoc. The manager is incapacitated, the biker is dead, the old namvet's trying to get up on his feet and the female teen's just crawling her way to the hospital, while she is incapacitated as well.

She may have managed to get into the room in time... Naresee wanted to confess to her, just as much as Zoey... but she knew she was closer to her death. _Very_ close... that she died as she soon went limp. The boy even heard the pounding...

Then another... And another... These were so brutal, that he could find out who died, but guess who was first. It was either Bill who died first... or Louis.

The death of those four survivors who took care of him, was taken away from life thanks to that damn Tank...

...That caused an emotional breakdown for the unfortunate boy. Now, he's gonna be the only one alive, with what he has remaining, which are foods and drinks... The infected can get him easily as he knew, but he heard one thing... One thing he knew from before...

...It was the Witch's crying. It was rather unlucky for him that there is a Witch... inside the safe room. That Witch was just standing up, slowly walking towards his direction...

Then, he heard the surprise of the Witch... and her soft growl.

Yep, this would meant her walking a bit more faster now, getting hostile...

...Now, her groan wasn't so soft anymore, but not loud enough... Oh shit.

The Witch is definitely being a damn _spaz_.

The boy knew his death is coming... Touching her would piss her off, and he'll die. _Instantly._ Because he is only _young_ , and he'll die faster than the older ones. He knew his death is coming _way_ too soon, due being a bit _close_ to her as well as the loud groan coming from the Witch...

...Now, she is _pissed_. And went straight at the boy and all he knows is that the Witch is coming towards him and stopped for a split second, _very_ near to him before the darkness takes over...

* * *

 _Witch's P.O.V._

...I can't.

I can't kill this young kid! He's too young to die! And... Judging by the look on his face, he actually cried... No wonder I heard another cry that sounded alot like a boy... Oh.

No wonder he cried.

He cried not only because of those three people that died outside... It was also because of _her..._ Whatever it is, I'm sure they were close together... I feel pity for him, having to suffer losing someone like her, close to him... He shouldn't have to suffer from that.

And now, I know he's just... all alone with me. Without me, he'd be entirely alone. We're both alone, me being the infected... with fingers being claws, mostly me being the _Witch_ as they call me. I've heard cries that are like mine, but his cries... He's only a kid, and he's in this apocalypse... No kid like him deserves to be in this... this shithole.

Right now, he needs company... I went up to him slowly and gently pulled him close to me-I was using my claw to drag him by putting one of my claws into his clothes-and embraced him, cradling his hair while he is unconscious... I hope he wakes up.


End file.
